1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a moving image publishing system, a moving image publishing method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium having a program recorded thereon which generate a digest moving image from a moving image, and upload the generated digest moving image to a server to publish the digest moving image to a user of a client.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the spread of mobile terminals, such as smartphones, and wearable terminals, and an increasing number of social network service (SNS) users, generally, the opportunity for a user to photograph a moving image has increased, and the photographed moving image is managed and shared on a cloud. On the other hand, the opportunity to photograph a still image or a moving image using a smartphone with high portability has increased, and the opportunity to photograph a still image or a moving image which includes personal information and is not desired to be published to other people has also increased. It is more difficult to determine the presence or absence of personal information, which is not desired to be published to other people, using a moving image compared to a still image, and in case where a frame or scene which is only a part of a moving image but is not desired to be published to other companies is included, a user needs to segment a moving image and perform scene division. For this reason, an enormous amount of labor is required for the edition of the moving image.
In contrast, for example, JP2013-191035A describes an image publishing apparatus which executes a plurality of kinds of image analysis processing for each image and determines publishing or non-publishing of each image based on the result of each kind of image analysis processing.
JP2013-239797A describes an image processing apparatus which extracts a portion corresponding to a recording date and time of a still image from a moving image using brightness, noise, and contrast of the moving image, face information conforming to an input person's still image, sound information, a zoom operation, or the like to generate a digest moving image.
However, in JP2013-191035A, there is a problem in that it is not possible to execute processing on a moving image.
In JP2013-239797A, there is a problem in that it is not possible to determine a scene of a still image or a moving image not desired by the user and to perform determination of publishing or non-publishing.